


【野绘】Hidden Instinct (ABO）

by Renuntiaaaare



Category: BOSS (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renuntiaaaare/pseuds/Renuntiaaaare
Summary: 小破车+一些尝试
Relationships: Nodate Shinjirou/Osawa Eriko
Kudos: 5





	【野绘】Hidden Instinct (ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 女A男O的设定，也许不太合三观先行致歉。  
> 基本上全是车和OOC，算一次有些莫名其妙的尝试吧~  
> 终于想起来翻过来更新一下！已经在LFT看过的可以无视了！

发情猝不及防。

大泽绘里子被不知何方神圣扔上床的时候，酒精麻痹下的大脑短暂清醒了一瞬，随即彻底迷失在Omega薄荷味的信息素里。

那人慢慢凑近，抚摸般地按住她颈间的脉搏。注射器的针头未贴上肌肤，金属冷冽的锋芒已足以激起一名Alpha近乎野兽的本能。她本能地错开脖子，本能地缴了对方的械。

最后本能地反身压上。

“啧，男人啊……”生疏的亲吻间，她蹭了满嘴胡茬。

“还是说你更希望是女人？”对方竟然还有调侃她的余裕。

“都一样。”优哉游哉的语调让她没由来地不耐烦。为了堵住他接下来的话语，绘里子又一次狠狠地俯身吻下。

“我讨厌话多的人。”

清爽的薄荷在咸湿的血腥下强烈地冲击着感官。这种情况下，哪怕是浅浅的一口莫吉托都足以让她彻底沉溺。更何况她似乎还闻见了自己的橙花香，和酒精乱七八糟地调成一杯不知名的绝世佳酿。

“绘里子，别……”对方似乎此刻才意识到她是真的动了情，挣扎着反抗。如果是平常的她，大概会先质疑一下对方为什么知道自己的名字。但此时这声隐隐克制着的叫唤分明是一种欲拒还迎的邀请——没有哪个Alpha不会欣然接受这份殷勤的邀请。

她也一样。

借着酒劲，她鲁莽地用膝盖顶开对方的双腿，用力过猛差点栽在男人胸口。她听见他的胸腔起伏的声音，连笑声都是薄荷色的。

“绘里子。”

男人又叫着她的名字，伸出手轻柔地拍着她的脑袋，像是在给大型犬顺毛。

温软的情绪缓缓升起。浑浑噩噩的大脑却指示着她扯下他的领带，像临时找不着手铐时对待犯人的那样，抓过手腕麻利地绕圈，打结。

这些职业的必备技能同样也近乎本能地刻在了骨子里。

领带解下时带开了前两颗纽扣，雪白的衬衫里恰到好处地露出几分锁骨。绘里子忍不住一口咬上，薄荷的清香混杂着橙花的热烈，在眼前像夏日烟火一样炸裂。她埋下头，贪婪地在颈项间嗅寻着腺体，同时双手生疏地解着衣服。衬衫上那么多扣子找得实在心烦，她干脆利落地一把扯开。有几粒零落地蹦在地上，清脆的声音如同石子投进心湖，一圈一圈，掀起永不停息的涟漪。

舌尖此时也找到目标，毫无章法勾着腺体的轮廓。她腾出一只手，顺着结实的肌肉线条一路往下。解开西装裤的皮带，指尖细细地滑过每一寸肌肤，Omega的情欲已经蒸腾着向她袭来。

她像国王骄傲地巡视着新征服的疆土，非要等到臣民的欢呼才矜持地迈出第一步。第二步便快上许多——指腹上紧致弹性的触感好到她简直舍不得撒手。男人迫不及待地将她裹挟而入，却还扭动着身子作势要逃开。

宽宏大量的她自然给了他这个机会。

她听见自己在呻吟里残忍地笑了一声，抽出手指的瞬间还是跌软下来，哄孩子一样地吻去面颊的泪珠。Omega不满足地衔住她的嘴唇，却被她惩罚性地掐住腰肢。身下的人连呼吸都颤抖起来，狡猾的猎手趁机攻破齿关。全线失守。他最终只好妥协地像条死鱼一样随她折腾，听话地翻过身。

差不多是时候了。她褪下套裙，毫不犹豫地挺身而入。这感觉充盈至极也空虚至极。生命的温度随水声缓缓流逝。她趴在男人的背上，伸手懒懒地玩弄着他胸前的挺立，一路从耳垂咬上肩膀。她仿佛是一叶小舟上的舵手，沉浮于浩瀚间，只有听着身下越发粗重的喘息，才能确认自己真切地活着。

咬下腺体的前一秒，残存的理智突然回归。她松开口，擦擦汗，发现自己不知道什么时候哭了。

耳边响起不久前的争吵。大概还没有像她这么不解风情的Alpha吧。本能释放后是无尽的疲倦，她勉强自嘲着，在失去意识前模模糊糊地想，早上再和他道歉吧。

剩下的几小时里她做了几个还算愉快的梦。梦境如同回忆搭成的乌托邦，远离现实，破碎但敞亮。她只潦草地记得许多年前那个颁发警员证的早上，邻座的野立信次郎一边嚼着口香糖一边把她刚拿到手的证件抢过去看，却不给她看他的。

野立？

为什么会梦到他？

“野立？！”睁开眼的一瞬间她就被面前一张放大的脸吓清醒了。

“呦，你醒啦。”野立倒是像早上在办公室见到她一样日常地打着招呼。

“不是，你不是Beta吗？不对，我是Beta来着……”

怎么可能日常的起来嘛！

“你是Alpha这一点我倒是早有察觉。”野立打断了她复读机般的解释，“不过我没想到你这么……狂野。”他举起还被捆着的双手。

绘里子连忙帮他解开束缚。“我会对你负责的。”她满脸通红地郑重承诺。

“怎么负责？”

“嗯，衣服和抑制剂我会赔的，然后房间我会收拾干净，你的秘密我也不会说出去，以及，今后我会更认真地好好工作？”绘里子完全不敢看他，只能低下头绞尽脑汁。

“喂，你好歹是个Alpha吧。”她听见野立叹息一声，“一个Alpha对Omega的负责，第一条。”他凑近了揽过她的肩膀，用胡茬轻轻蹭着她的后颈。

“不应该是做完后好好地标记他吗。”

“早上好！”绘里子勉强卡着点进了办公室，用比平常更开朗的语调大声打着招呼。

一点都不好。

自己是Alpha的秘密被多年好友以最狼狈的方式捅破不说，还发现对方其实是个Omega，又正好撞上发情期。昔日的默契搭档为着临时标记的问题起床前一阵鸡飞狗跳。各种意义上，这个早上她再也不想回忆了。

“早上好……”梦游一样去倒咖啡的木元真实同她撞个满怀。她迷迷糊糊地嗅了嗅鼻子，“Boss，你今天的香水好好闻哦。”她埋在绘里子身上一时没有起身，看样子是熬太狠了还没恢复神智。

“谢啦。”绘里子不动声色地把她推开。

被同为Alpha的属下赞美身上的气味好闻……她忍不住要怀疑是不是刚刚太过匆忙没把野立的气味完全掩去。

不对，设定上她姑且还是个Beta。

“快到上班时间了。”她扫了一眼形态各异的下属们，努力把注意力转回当下，“继续昨天到手的案子吧。”

警视厅搜查一课麾下的特别犯罪对策室，作为打破原有组织框架的实验性组织，其实验性不止体现在人员配置上课室综合，也体现对其人员生殖性别的考量上：在一个固定的团队里放不同生殖性别的成员，虽然说起来难以置信，其实这是警界第一次还算成功的尝试。

虽说时代和科技发展至此，生殖性别这种极其隐私的事情，在不影响工作的前提下组织一般也不会过分干涉，但媒体还是会逮着一切吸睛的要素炒作。作为门面的对策室，也因此总会特别有接触到和少数派生殖性别挂钩的案件。

比如这次，男性Omega连续夜间被害，后颈的腺体被割去。手法上和一起十年前的悬案雷同，各种谣言甚嚣尘上。

男性Omega……绘里子心不在焉地听着属下们汇报着调查结果，感觉鼻尖阴魂不散的薄荷味儿似乎更浓了。

“呦，大家都在嘛。”野立和往常无二地推开对策室的大门，“我来看看，案件查得怎么样了？”

“感觉参事官今天比以往更帅气呢。”她听见自己的另一名Beta下属岩井善治犯着花痴嘀咕。

连Beta都能感受到的帅气……宿醉未消的头又疼了起来。

“绘里子，你来一下。”

“找我什么事？”绘里子跟在他后面带上门，深吸一口气，努力无视蠢蠢欲动的本能。

“劳驾了。”野立下一秒就让她的努力前功尽弃。他松了松领带，薄荷味的信息素扑鼻而来，“你说过你要对我负责的。”

“不是几个小时前才……”她咬着牙挤出几个字。

“多亏了你，我这次比平常更旺盛哦。”

绘里子也是第一次知道Omega的精力原来可以这么旺盛。

野立把她拉到会客的沙发边，还没坐下俩人就吻上了。绘里子认为自己这次的吻技大概有所长进，且足够具有一名理智的女性Alpha应有的风度——至少没把野立的嘴唇给再次咬破。即使是野立试图探进她的裙子的时候，她也不过是在他后腰上狠狠拧了一把而已。

香甜的橙花霸道地压过薄荷。用尽全力在气势上压过的绘里子不免有一种“我是谁我在哪儿在做什么”的恍惚，但还是在对方满足的喟叹中对准腺体一口咬下。

香甜更甚。

“我说，你要不把我完全标记了？”野立一只手圈住她，另一只手耐心地解着她头发上的纠结，随口提议，“也不用这么麻烦了。”

“不要，绝对不要。”嘴上这么说着，好闻的薄荷味让她一时也不想动弹。她懒懒地埋在他的胸口，难得好脾气地随他揉。

“昨晚你……”野立说得含蓄。

“别提昨晚，求你。”绘里子无地自容地打断他。

“所以分明有着案件，你还跑出去喝酒？甚至把自己喝到发情？”野立的手停了停。

“我也没想到会突然这样……”绘里子甩了甩头，终于下定决心从他身上爬了起来，“我真的就是没想到嘛！”

“别走。”野立拉住了她。

“我要去工作啦！”绘里子软绵绵地甩开他。

“这不巧了，我正要和你说案子呢。”野立坐正了身子，还是刚刚那副玩笑的口气。

“男性Omega的话，我也有可能成为下一个目标哦。”

“你在说什么啊……”绘里子整理着发型。

“新案件。”野立从桌上拿起材料，塞到她手里。

因为是Omega的被害现场，出于安全考虑，绘里子挑了另一名Beta属下花形和她同行。

受害者已经被运走，地上的血迹还未处理干净。绘里子蹲下身查看。血迹位于人形轮廓脖颈处。信息素还未完全散去，甚至可以称得上馥郁。恐惧催化下的气息混着血腥，像是一杯下了毒药的烈酒。哪怕一生只能喝一次，也想畅快品尝。

过度伤害吗。绘里子回过神来，注意到水泥地面上还很新鲜的小刀刻痕。

前几起案子有类似的痕迹吗？她回忆着分署送来的初步报告。

“找到了！”花形元气满满地跑过来汇报，“被害者最后一次被目击的地方。”

被害者最后一次被目击是在不远处街角的一间酒吧。绘里子站在黑黢黢的门口，欣赏着张贴的宣传。昨晚的酒吧遭遇在她眼里一闪而过，她不禁后退两步，少见地萌生了一丝退意。

然而花形已经大咧咧地推开未上锁的大门。门前风铃叮叮当当地响起，惊扰了吧台后正在做准备的工作人员。

“啊啦，抱歉，我们这里还没到营业时间哦。”年轻男性掀开隔板，向俩人快步走来。绘里子隔好远就闻见了他毫不收敛的信息素。

Alpha。

“打扰了。”绘里子轻轻皱眉，出示证件，“有几个问题想问您。”

这名年轻的Alpha男性便是店主，据他说，他们这个店主的招牌就是信息素调味酒。

“说是信息素的招牌，其实就是在名字上讨点便宜而已。”店主谦逊地介绍，“那位客人也是常客……唉，他常喝的酒，警官要来一杯吗？没准能有点灵感呢。”他取出两只酒杯。

“不了不了。”绘里子连忙摆手拒绝，“公务期间不能喝酒。”

“那真是可惜。”店主倒也没强求，只是热情地把海报塞到她手里，“也欢迎警官常来哦！”他冲她眨眨眼，一副什么都明白的样子。

绘里子敷衍地道着谢，随手塞进包里。她若无其事地拍了拍还在饶有兴趣地研究菜单的年轻下属。

“我去趟洗手间。”

洗手间隔间的门在绘里子的脑海里重重关上。她如释重负地靠在隔板上，一边从背包的隔层里掏出抑制剂一边确认着周围的情况。左右无人，包装拆开的声音都显得刺耳。但她顾忌不了那么多，找准地方便一鼓作气地整管注入。清凉的液体慢慢浇灭了心底的火苗。她忍不住闭上眼，微微喘息着，大脑却高速旋转。

太荒谬了，虽然同类相斥的感觉以前也经历过，但她竟然因为一个Alpha的信息素焦躁成这样……

因为案件的缘故吗？接触到惨死的Omega的应激反应还未平息。

还有那家伙。

野立贱兮兮的面孔浮现在她的眼前。

火苗又蹿了头。她懊恼地叹了一口气，从包里翻出备用装，这次她有余裕在使用前习惯性地确认使用说明。

不想屈服于本能是很正常的想法。她把纸盒转了一个方向查看保质期。虽然偶尔也有烦恼的事情，总体上说，她为自己是一名女性Alpha而自豪——

并不是每个人都能认同自己的性别。有些人选择和自己妥协，有些人则走向了极端。

她想了想，又把抑制剂塞了回去。

塞回去的时候碰到了什么纸制品的棱角，刮得她手疼。她一把掏出来，刚刚拿过的传单匆忙间胡乱揉成一团。

她一边展平一边顺便浏览了一遍。

有了。

“你说这次的犯人可能是Omega？”野立在昏暗的车灯下辨认着花里胡哨的传单，“那不就和十年前的案子分歧了吗？”

绘里子轻轻点头。“死亡前信息素分泌会失常。Alpha很难抵御这股诱惑。可是这几次被害者只是腺体被切除，遗体本身很干净。如果是十年前推定的Beta的话……察觉不到信息素，没理由在被切除的部位造成这种程度的过度伤害。这么想的话，不能排除出于Omega性别本身的憎恨。”

“憎恨自己的性别吗？”他把海报折好扔在车前，评价道，“太可悲了。”

分化出哪一种生殖性别无法控制。如果是和自己的想象截然相反，确实是一道需要跨过去的坎儿。他近乎肆无忌惮地盯着绘里子。她还沉浸在不断完善侧写的世界里，加上关注路况，完全察觉不到到他的目光。

她为什么不能稍微侧写一下他们俩呢？他用目光一遍遍描着她侧脸的轮廓，从熟悉描到陌生。

等红灯的当口，绘里子似乎才意识到有哪里不对。“话说你为什么在这儿？”她看了一眼手表。

“我说了吧，我也有可能遇害，需要保护。”野立早就不留痕迹地转回头，理直气壮。

这个理由她显然不能苟同。“你对外营业的形象是不是Beta吗，怕什么？”她嫌弃地瞟了他一眼。

“好吧，其实是因为你。”野立故作深沉地叹了一口气。

“我？”

“这可是上门服务哦？”他握住她抓在方向盘上的手，轻轻摩挲过每一截指节，“包里的抑制剂少了，你今天用过吧？”

“你这家伙……”绘里子有些僵硬地把他的手掰开，“发情的Omega真是太烦人了。”她鼓鼓嘴逞强。

野立趁机戳了戳她鼓起的脸颊。她反而鼓得更坚定了，活像儿童动画里的小河豚。

“不要闹！”她摇着头赶他。

但是他知道最终她不会拒绝。

虽然他其实更希望她能再主动点。

解开安全带的一瞬间绘里子觉得自己理智的门栓也彻底解开了。

可能在解开前她的理智就不剩多少了。分明已经撑到了公寓楼的地下停车场，走几步路就能解决的事情，她却连反驳都没有反驳就接收了对方的邀请。

此时，此地，立刻。

她不想再等了。

她跨坐到他的身上，腾出一只手，摸了一会儿终于找到了座椅侧面的按钮。野立在她面前慢慢躺平，乖巧地像一只待宰的绵羊——如果腰间那只不安分的手可以忽略不计的话。

椅背摇下时呆板的机械音在脑海里嗡嗡回响。绘里子感觉自己整个人也微微发麻起来。她用食指按住野立的嘴唇，仿佛这样这份稀薄的震感就也能传递给他。

野立似乎没想到她这样的举动。他惊讶地眨了眨眼，张嘴想说什么。温软的嘴唇摩擦着长有薄茧的指腹，绘里子忍不住笑了。

“不许动。”语气里不自觉带上了一丝撒娇的意味。绘里子捉弄似地捏紧他的嘴唇。野立配合着她“呜呜”抗议着，眼里也全都是笑意。

舒缓的芬芳和爽利的清冽缠绕住彼此，清和得如同初夏的晚风。绘里子吻过他盛满星河的眉眼，碰过他冰凉的鼻尖，在克制的呼吸里闻出彼此间毫不掩饰的情欲。

赤裸的坦诚让紧绷了一天神经的她无比舒服。她现在只想把自己的舒适身体力行地传递给对方。

这就是Alpha和Omega吧。天生就对对方有着致命的吸引力，但这种吸引中有多少是真正的感情呢？

她突然有点庆幸此时接住她的是野立。

他们的默契让她可以一定程度上地忽视这个问题，只不过……

野立歪过头去不让她咬。“你身上有别的Omega的味道。”他把自己埋在她的胸前，闷闷地说。

“没有啊。”绘里子夸张地抽抽鼻子，“唔，可能是在现场沾到的被害者的味道？”她试图分析。

“这个我还是能分辨出来的。我绝对不会闻错，是活生生的Omega的信息素。”野立也嗅了嗅鼻子，声音委屈得像是没得到糖果的小孩，“你今天是不是背着我见过什么野男人了？”

“我没有！我只见过……”绘里子努力回忆着白天的工作，“我明白了。”她突然直起身子，毫无防备地撞上了车顶。

“痛！”她于是泪眼汪汪地矮了下来。

“什么？”野立伸手耐心地帮她揉着前额。

“GID，”绘里子回头看了一眼静静躺在前窗下的传单，凌乱的折痕在停车场阴暗惨白的灯光下分外狰狞。

“那家伙可能是……性别认同障碍。”

性别认同障碍。在心理上无法认同自己的生理性别，具体成因不明，推测先天和后天因素均有影响。征状可从幼年开始出现，例如拒绝穿着其性别的典型服装，或不喜欢参加同性别者常玩的游戏或活动，并随年纪增长而越发强烈。生殖性别分化的青春期对于这些孩子来说更是一道命运的分水岭，有人跨过这道坎慢慢和自己妥协，有人则怀抱着对世界的恶意和世界对他的恶意，再无顾忌地坠入深渊。

逃避，欺瞒，伤害……大声呼唤着他人的认同，其实最不认可自己的人就是自己。

绘里子用脖子夹住手机，站在走廊上一边心不在焉地听着电话，一边最后确认着收集来的资料。

那头自白吞吞吐吐，和最后一次见面时气势汹汹的质问完全没有可比性。

“那天晚上的事……没事，你没必要道歉的。”她尽量用开朗的语气说，“毕竟最初是我骗了你，对不起。”

“不要再打电话过来了。我们之间早就结束了。”

“怎么样？”

绘里子匆忙挂了电话。野立正向她走过来。他换了一条花里胡哨的领带，在矜持的正装下更为扎眼。他似乎还特地喷了一点流行的信息素香水。真假信息素混合，虚虚实实，效果拔群。绘里子闻着，只感觉自己的太阳穴突突地跳着疼。

“本色出演。”她面无表情地评价着，还是忍不住揪过他的领带，系得更牢了些。

心理上的分析再怎么鞭辟入里也没用。对方一向做得十分干净，且越发得心应手。考虑到这一点，对策室只能想出诱饵作战，速战速决。

可是能立刻化为战斗力的男性Omega却不是那么容易找。毕竟本身就是稀有的性别，加上警察这种职业鲜少会有Omega去选择。

这大概也是一种根深蒂固的刻板印象。

于是这时候，一向奋战在一线的精英官僚野立参事官又一次自告奋勇，身先士卒——

实际上是他招架不住绘里子的威逼利诱。

“你要是不帮这个忙的话……”她现在想起自己是怎样欺负野立都感觉良心上有点过不去。嗯，那是她的本能，又不是她的本意。

她本意就是想请野立像往常一样动用一下权力找一名合适的诱饵而已。谁能想到早上睡得稀里糊涂他就一口答应下来了嘛！

再计较这个似乎有些矫情。毕竟Alpha和Omega之间一向是能这样精准戳中对方独特软肋的。

“不过，如果野立参事官真的是Omega的话……”耳机里传来性向可疑的属下的痴汉发言，绘里子轻咳一声，对方立刻静音。

“嫌疑人很谨慎，不会那么容易上钩。”绘里子还是有点不放心。她切到野立单独的频道，公事公办地叮嘱他，“你耐心点。然后，尽量表现得浮夸点。”

“像今早那样吗？”野立嗓音低沉地笑了一声。

“看来你已经进入状态了嘛。注意安全哦。”绘里子说完就切回了频道。

野立坐在酒吧的角落，观察着来来往往的客流。工作日来彻夜买醉的人并不多，大部分都是小酌一两杯就回家的常客。

这种时候，一个长时间坐在角落里的生人，便格外起眼了。

“再给我来一杯，谢谢。”他招呼了路过的服务生。服务生似乎已经眼熟他了，没再特地走近确认就点头离去。

酒吧的音乐正好切到下一首，在等待的安静间隙，他将杯底剩余的饮料一口饮尽。

酒精中和了青桔的苦涩，却也盖住了甜橙的清香，加上不知名香精的搅合，在挑剔的他这里其实并不能算上值得喝第二杯的酒。

值得喝第二杯的酒啊……

耳机里很久没有传来绘里子的指令了。大概她是觉得这方面他显然不需要她笨拙的指导。虽然是事实，但这家伙把男性Omega都想成什么了。野立一边回味着这几天的亲密相处一边摸着胡子。平常乖巧装Beta，在某些事情上简直是无可救药的大Alpha风格：这么多年下来连香水还是挑得和信息素太过相近，只能混淆视听而不是彻底抵消，典型的Alpha式粗线条的自信嘛。亏得大部分和她打交道的都是Beta和同样粗线条的Alpha才没有暴露——这当然也有他的功劳。

警视厅里当然不可能完全没有Omega，这家伙也真是一根筋到单纯。他搅着杯子里剩下的冰块，紧绷着的情绪不自觉松弛下来。该说这才是她的本性吗……要不是前两天托那场烂醉的福，他大概还没机会看到她这么可爱又凶猛的一面。

虽然她一个人喝闷酒的原因显然不是他。搅冰块的动作猛了点，一下子扎到玻璃杯底。反正灌醉了套话容易得很……现在似乎也没有那么容易了。他下意识地摸摸后颈。

维持原样一直是个不会出错的选择。这次的机会错过也实在可惜。野立的思路被轻轻放下的酒杯打断。

“客人，您的酒。”这次换了一个服务员。

又是个不会挑香水的傻瓜。他一下子便辨认出浓郁的Alpha信息素之后Omega极力压抑的气息。

是绘里子那天身上的味道。

“谢谢。”野立彬彬有礼地向他道谢，极其自然又足够引起对方注意地松松领带。

摸上领带结的时候，他突然回忆起了下午绘里子给他整领带的场景。极不情愿，却认认真真。她似乎正烦心别的事情，随手将发丝胡乱地撩在耳后，遮遮掩掩地露出雪白的颈项，在他恶作剧的挑逗下渐渐泛红。

“不错嘛。”绘里子的声音柔柔地咬住他的耳垂。

浅淡的橙花似从鼻尖掠过，噌地一下点燃了他的斗志。

他轻轻吸了一口气，接着摘下伪装成领带夹的通讯器，向对方正式宣战。

“目标上钩了。”微型摄像头的画面随着野立的领带摇摇晃晃，木元还是敏锐地一眼就锁定目标，转回头兴奋地汇报。

“嗯。”绘里子微微提了一口气，“干得不错。”她目不转睛地盯着屏幕里逐渐走近的对方，小声表扬。

没什么营养的寒暄似乎有短暂的停顿。野立接着不露痕迹地邀请对方坐下聊天。一切都在往好的方向发展。

所以他关了麦克风的瞬间，绘里子整个人都懵了。

临时的指挥频道也乱成一团。她猛地几下深呼吸，才稳住阵脚。

“静观其变。”关机前的最后一声嗡鸣敲钟一样敲着她的神经。她觉得喉咙有点干。

“可是……”

“酒吧里情况复杂，去了反而会自乱正脚。”这个时候如果放了人进去，野立是个Omega的事情怕不是要彻底暴露。绘里子压下这个想法，勉强用理性和逻辑说服自己，“犯人在自己的地盘上是绝对不会动手的。守好自己的岗位，然后相信同伴吧。”最后一句话她说得掷地有声。

她相信野立。虽然她完全不知道他在想什么。一口一个“搭档”“孽缘”在床上都能说得那么顺溜，是不是所有Omega都像他这样——

算了这些都无关紧要了。

一个装成Alpha的Omega和一个正处于发情期的Omega……她到底是为什么同意让他去当诱饵了啊。

耳机里突然传来两声轻微的叩击：是之前约定好的信号。

“参事官的位置动了！”木元的声音接着在耳边响起，“后门方向！”

“我们这里看见了！”蹲点人员也汇报道。

“跟上！”绘里子从座位上弹起。

冲突在比预测的区域还要近一些的小巷子里发生了。大概是野立充分发挥了他让人抓狂的本事。

等绘里子赶到现场的时候，野立已经勉勉强强撂倒了对方，毫无形象地挂在巷口水管上，冲她吹了吹口哨。

“这酒吧的酒也太难喝了。”他在阴影里咧出一个很难看的笑容。

绘里子什么都没说，只是冲上去紧紧地抱住了他。

“你这么担心我……”

然后堵住了他的嘴。

审讯一个生理和心理都在崩溃边缘的Omega显然是一件不人道的事情——即使他是一起连环杀人案的嫌疑人。

拜此所赐，对策室还能赶在今晚早早收工。解散前绘里子草草安排了明天的计划，然后把野立塞到了车上。

此后的野立没再怎么说话，仿佛创口贴是贴在了他的嘴上，而不是嘴角往上的脸颊。沉默混杂着各种气息，横亘在两人中间，压得绘里子烦躁却无措。她突然十分想跟他解释一下，刚才那个吻只不过是暂时标记的权宜之计。可是为什么要解释呢？她张张嘴，却只感受到血液未完全凝固的黏腻触感，和那天酒精下报复性的一吻完全重合。

回忆封住了一切言语。她以为自己已经把最初的意外忘记，关键时刻身体却诚实地告诉她：她还记得。

并且甘之如饴。

他明白的，他应该明白的。狡辩怎么也说不出口，她只能这样期盼着。

尽管她自己都不太想明白。

她扶着他回到了她家——这两天为了应付野立的发情期他们已经过得不分彼此。毕竟是她的错，这点上绘里子毫无怨言。屋子里乱糟糟的，她心里更乱。先把伤员推进了浴室淋浴，她刻意远离了水声去卧室翻箱倒柜地找着醒酒药。

“你知道让一个性取向正常的Omega去色诱另一个Omega是多么不人道的事情吗？”洗完澡后瘫在沙发上的野立才说出上车以来的第一句话。

“我知道。”绘里子用力地点点头，把拆得缺牙烂齿的醒酒药和水杯一起递给他。

野立没有接。“你真的知道？”他一脸怀疑地打量她。

“对不起我不知道。”绘里子触电一样地迅速低头道歉。

她听见野立叹了一口气，然后拿起杯子喝水的声音，努力不去想象他蠕动的喉结。

真是的，为什么事情到他这里就完全乱了啊。

“你还记得吗，你说事成了之后什么都听我的。”杯子放下了。

“只要我能做到。”绘里子弱弱地追加条件。

“你肯定能做到。”不知道是不是心理作用，他的声音听上去比刚才还要冷静，“完全标记我吧。”

野立压抑住快要冒头的本能，冷静地对颤抖着的年轻Omega扯出一个嘲讽的笑容。

“真可悲啊，是个Omega却享受不了Omega的快乐。”

想要激怒一个已经穷途末路的性别认同障碍患者是一件很容易的事情。

戳穿他的伪装，悲悯他的过去。

如果还不够，就跟他描述最心爱的人。

“话说，就算想扮Alpha也要认认真真地扮好啊？”野立堪堪躲过明晃晃的小刀，喘着气嘲笑对方，“你真的见过Alpha吗？”

“真正的Alpha，才不会靠这种劣质的信息素香水炫耀自己的性别。”另一刀又胡乱地舞了上来，这次他没来得及躲过，小刀在脸边划出血痕，他瞅准对方的破绽，一拳打在腹部，“她会脚踏实地地努力。”

“虽然香水用得也很拙劣。”野立用手背擦了擦脸，血腥味儿让他想起了那天晚上的绘里子。

一口就把他嘴唇咬出血了，各种意义上都真是痛并快乐着。

“不过很好闻。”野立忍不住舔了一口尚未凝固的血渍，“那种偶尔在香水味儿后探头的信息素，太可爱啦。”

绘里子后来舔着他的嘴唇，也是这样的感觉吗？

“你给我住嘴！”嫌疑人摇摇晃晃地站了起来。野立摆好了防御的架势，却被照面袭来的假冒伪劣信息素噎得一阵窒息。对方抓住这个空当，一把控揪住他的肩膀，疯狂地把拳头砸在他的身上和身后的墙上。

一股更强烈的气味逐渐盖过劣质香水。

是嫌疑人的信息素。

信息素是能被情绪影响的。年轻人的信息素里，生涩混着哀伤。

太可悲了。野立忍不住感慨。拜同类相斥的原理所赐，他恢复了一点力量，便毫不犹豫地抓住拳头落下的空隙擒住了对方的胳膊。

“我是一个Omega，但是我很爱我的Alpha。”他想了想，有些沮丧地补充一句，“严格来说还不是我的Alpha。”

“不过这次我会让她直面自己的内心的。”他用尽最后的力气把嫌疑人摔在地上，“我也是。”

绘里子从明亮的巷口像风一样蹿进来一把抱住他的时候，他才开始后悔自己之前关了通讯器。

算了。要是让她听见自己这段独白，恐怕是又要哭了。

他可不想让绘里子在这种破破烂烂的地方哭得稀里哗啦。

好歹是个Alpha嘛。

绘里子懒散地跪坐在掀开的被子边，谨慎地查看着野立的伤口。

“那天晚上，我是被前任叫出去喝酒的。”她用凉凉的指尖划过他滚烫的胸膛，努力营造出闲聊的氛围，“恋爱的时候习惯地没说自己的职业……结果后来他在新闻上看到了我。”

“就为了这个把你叫出来骂一顿？”野立趁机把脸扎进她的头发里，贪婪地猛吸一口，同样的洗发水香味在她那里就格外好闻，“你是会被这种事情打击到的人？”他显然不相信她的这番说辞。

“好歹……爱过嘛。”绘里子不自在地扭了扭颈子，没什么底气地解释。

“太纯情了。”野立一边评价着一边试图把她搂进自己的怀里。

绘里子拍开他的手。“喂，我说，你为什么要隐瞒自己的生殖性别？”她好奇地仰头看着他，眼里倒映着床头灯昏黄的光芒，像寒夜里一簇温暖的篝火。“‘记录里最年轻的高级官僚’这类的头衔再加一个‘第一位Omega官僚’不是更炫吗？”她的语气里带着点日常的揶揄。

这样的日常，在这几天不日常的生活中，几乎已经销声匿迹。此刻突然回归，倒也没有什么不适应的地方。

“就是这个问题啊。”野立叹了一口气。

如果是Omega的话，他的路恐怕会比现在艰辛许多倍，能不能走到今天都是一个未知数。

即使再怎么说着开放自由，大众对少数的有意无意的戒备和区别对待的关注，也还是无法从本性里根除。他们活在一个不完美的世界里。

幸好有彼此一路支撑。

“也对。”绘里子愣了片刻，也怅然地叹了一口气，“这么说，我还是挺能理解那孩子的。”

“周围和自己一直有着Alpha的期待……幻想破灭的时候，一定很痛苦吧。”她转过脸，透过没拉严实的窗帘看着窗外。

新闻里播过，这两天应该正好是满月。

月明星稀。

“那你呢？是逃避了这样的期待吗？”野立轻轻捏住她的脸，把她掰了回来。

“我只是希望大家对我的期待只建立在我的能力之上……”绘里子红着脸据理力争，“在我们那个年代不是很常见的想法吗？”她不自觉地鼓起嘴。

“这个想法更单纯了。”野立像捏气球一样轻松地一只手捏瘪。“噗噗”的漏气声让他忍不住想笑。

他成功憋住了这股笑意，却没躲过绘里子的眼睛。

“你好烦。”绘里子瞪了他一眼，又跌软下去，“所以，就这样，你还觉得我应该完全标记你吗？”她讪讪地移开目光。

野立装作听不懂地眨眨眼。“有什么问题吗？”

“我骗了你这么多年。”

“彼此彼此。”

“可是……”

野立像读台词一样刻意呆板地打断了她：“我当时只是一时冲动上了你，并不能确定我们之间是否有纯粹的爱情。”他环上绘里子通红的脖颈，语气笃定且得意，“你一定是这么想的吧？”

“你怎么知道？”绘里子这次没有推开他。

“直觉，默契，”野立想了想补充道，“还有本能。你不觉得这三样加起来已经超过你所谓纯粹的爱情了吗？”

“可是……”绘里子认输地叹了一口气，“完全标记……是永远的事哦？”她还是不放心地试探一句。

“让一个Omega主动邀请三次可是很失礼的。”野立在错愕的目光下咬住了她的嘴唇，“这是第三次呦。”他含混不清地挑逗她。

柔软的唇瓣沾上了薄荷的清香，品尝上去更加诱人。他想了想，没敢咬得太重。

要是待会儿被释放天性的小恶魔报复就糟糕了。


End file.
